Why?
by Tealfeather123
Summary: Rei contemplates on why the Third Child risked his life to take her place. One-shot


**So, I decided to write this just to pass off some time. Because you know, the best way to pass of time is to write a short story. Anyways, my cousin suggested this story be named 'Rei and the Center of the Universe' but as you can obviously see, I didn't go with that. Besides, I think that title has nothing to do with this story...or does it?**

**Well, enough chitchat. On to the story!**

* * *

**Why?**

**By**

**Tealfeather123**

Rei leaned down on the railing, making sure not to apply to much pressure on her bandaged right arm. Before her was a brilliant view of the city fortress known as Tokyo-3, with its building retracted, standing high as it looked down towards the smaller structures below. Her position gave her a beautiful view of the city and surrounding landscape, and with the sun setting down, it was a wonderful sight. But she didn't pay attention to any of it, no matter how majestic it looked. She blocked all of it out, ignoring everything around her, as she went into deep thought.

Normally, Rei would stick to her meticulous schedule of going to school and going home, never wasting time on detours or sightseeing. But this time, it was different. It was rare to see her in a place like this, but it didn't mean she never went here.

For this was the place where she went when she was troubled and needed time to think. To contemplate on things and let her mind ponder. As a place secluded from most of the city, it provided a great place for thinking, as it was quiet and peaceful.

Located on the edge of a mountain that overlook the city below, the place was nice and cool, with the breeze blowing once and a while, while providing her the seclusion she needed. Despite being beside a road, the area was not a major path drivers took, so it was rare to have vehicles passing by.

With this perfect area for her to concentrate, she considered this place as a location where she can meditate and solve the problems the world threw at her. But as a girl who was always mundane to the world around her, as she did nothing but follow orders, this was usually seldom.

Keeping herself to her thoughts, she contemplated on the events that happened a few days before. The night where she first met the 'Third Child'. The night where she first met Shinji Ikari.

Her thoughts spiraled in her head, as her red eyes stared out into nothing; while her blue hair blew from the breeze that hit her.

Normally, Rei ignored everyone she met with, only interacting with them when she needed to. This has been her way since and she never showed interest on anyone she met. But the Third Child was different, as he managed to catch her wonder and make her contemplate on his interaction with her.

For some reason, Rei was curious about the young boy, because of the concern and worry that he showed towards her during their first meeting. When they first met, Rei was on top of a gurney, nursing the wounds she received during the activation of Unit-00. She felt weak and found it almost impossible to move without strain, but despite being in great pain, she was told that she was supposed to pilot Unit-01, due to the lack of cooperation from the Third Child. No matter what her state or the situation, she was going to follow that order to the best of her ability.

But when her eyes met the gaze of the young Ikari, she saw something that no one, not even the commander gave her. She saw something that she thought no one would ever think of giving her. It was the look of pity and mercy and it was coming from the young boy who was looking down at her.

Rei wondered why the Third Child was giving her that. 'Why was he so concerned?' She pondered. 'No one else felt worried about me, so why does he feel like it is his responsibility to be concerned about me?'

In her pitiful state, she could see his face sadden as he continued to look at her. With all the bandages covering her wounds, it was hard not to. His face felt sorry for her as he started to feel regret on his refusal. Despite not knowing each other, he still managed to give her pity and mercy, something she had never received before.

She wondered why he would do that. Why should he feel sorry to her? It was not like he knew her well enough to do so, so why?

His gaze was only broken when a steel beam fell from the ceiling, due to the angel's attack on the facility. The ground shook below them, as it knocked her off of the gurney and into the floor. During that moment, she thought that it was the end, as she felt the pain of her wound when she impacted on the floor. Closing her eyes, she awaited her faith.

Soon, the beam would crush her and another one would take her place. She contemplated on whether she served the commander well, if she did the best she could on following his orders, as she knew that she would not be able to fulfill the last order she was given.

But as she waited for the pain to hit her, she was shocked to find out that she was still alive. The beams were knocked out of the way, swatted off to the other side, as none of them fell upon her.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see that the right arm of Unit-01 managed to move on its own and break free from its restraints, shielding her and everyone else that was in the path of the steel beam.

But it wasn't that gigantic arm hovering above her that caught her attention, instead, it was the fact that the Third Child rushed towards her, trying to protect her from the debris. His hands gently touched her sides, as his entire body acted as an umbrella as he tried to shield her. Just as how the arm shielded him, he was trying to shield her.

Luckily for them, the arm of Unit-01 was there to prevent the beam from hitting them, because Rei was one hundred percent sure that the body of a fourteen year old boy stood no chance against a large steel beam.

Closing her eyes once more, she winced in pain as it shook her body, as the sudden shift of position agitated the wounds already in her. The broken bones were rubbing against each other, causing an incredible amount of pain. Despite trying her best to get up, she found it difficult.

Opening her eyes again, she was once more met with the gaze of the Third Child. His face was filled with concern once more as he looked down at her and took pity. As she stared at him, she could feel his body shake as his eyes seemed to waver.

"I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away…" She could hear him mutter, as he suddenly closed his eyes and looked away from her.

She was confused on why he contemplating on whether he should pilot Unit-01 or not. He already stated earlier that he was not going to pilot, so why was he changing his mind? She did not know why he was having second thoughts, for he had already stated his mind firmly, only a few seconds ago. Was it because of her state on why he was starting to waver? Who was he to her, on why he should change his mind because of her current condition?

"Why?" She said out loud, in her soft and graceful voice. It was the first time in which she broke her silence, as she pondered on his concern for her.

He felt sorry for her, he tried to shield her, and then he tried to save her from a faith that he and her know would basically mean suicide. It just didn't make sense on why he would do that all for her, but yet at the same time she felt thankful for him.

Despite being confused at his actions, she felt happy inside; knowing that, despite being a hollow being, there was someone that actually cared for her. Someone that wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Although it was true that the Commander was always concerned about her, wanting her away from harm, she also knew that he was only concerned because she was crucial to his plan.

But the Third Child was different, for it was genuine concern that he gave her. He actually cared and wanted her safe, even if it means facing something he didn't want.

Now she understood what it felt to have someone who was concerned for your safety. To have someone actually worrying about your condition, trying to make sure you are protected and away from harm. Deprived from all of it most of her life, she thought that it was only a strange feeling.

But now, as she contemplated about it, she found out that it was more than a feeling. It was something that is hard to describe, unless you yourself faced it.

Inside, she felt a spark of happiness as a small smile grew on her face.

"Thank you…" She mumbled.


End file.
